Viagem ao passado
by Pontas123
Summary: Tonks se meteu em uma enrascada e acabou perdendo a memória. Não lembra nem de quem é...Por um milagreou destino ela acaba encontrando a velha mansão dos Black depois de fugir do hospital e reencontrase com Remo Lupin...Baseado na história da Anastasia
1. A fuga do St Mungus

Ela acordou com barulhos estranhos vindos do corredor. Pareciam macas deslizando no chão liso de hospital. Milhões de vozes sérias receitavam remédios e davam ordens rápidas.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um quarto cheio de outras camas iguais as suas ocupadas e com uma porção de homens e mulheres circulando com potes e vidros esquisitos.

Seus olhos rondaram todo o quarto e se depararam com a placa em cima da porta: _Acidentes com feitiços._

Só podia estar pirando. Era isso mesmo que estava escrito? Acidentes com feitiços? Existia uma memória vaga daquele quarto, mas apenas disso. Não se lembrava de mais nada.

- Ah! Srta Mary! Finalmente acordou! – Era uma das mulheres que antes circulavam o quarto.

Então seu nome era Mary...Não se lembrava disso.

- Parece estar bem melhor. – A mulher sorriu gentilmente. – Seus cabelos agora estão vermelhos! Ontem estavam tão opacos com uma cor bege.

Cabelos vermelhos que antes estavam beges? Certamente não entendera uma só palavra que a mulher disse.

- Ah! Antes que eu esqueça... – E a enfermeira empurrou um frasco com um líquido estranho e odor engraçado. – Beba, vai se sentir melhor.

Ela bebeu sem rodeios ainda olhando aterrorizada para a enfermeira que logo recolheu o frasco já vazio e saiu apressada do quarto voltando logo depois seguida de um outro homem. Este a examinou e deu alguns avisos à enfermeira.

Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele lugar. A maioria ali era, certamente, louco e ainda não gostava do jeito infantil de como a enfermeira a tratava.

Ouviu muitas vezes a palavra "bruxo" e "feitiço" e concluiu que aquilo só podia ser um hospício e não um hospital.

Só havia um jeito de escapar dessa maluquice; e era fugindo. Deu uma boa olhada na grande janela perto de sua cama: estava começando a nevar.

Quando as luzes se finalmente se apagaram (sabe-se lá como) levantou-se da cama e foi até o outro lado do quarto onde um homem loiro e bonito estava sorrindo para o espelho.

- Me empresta seu casaco? – Perguntou sorridente.

- Devo saber o motivo? – Ele continuava sorrindo encarando o espelho fazendo breves acenos.

- Vou ali em baixo, onde tem outro espelho, para ver como fica em mim. - Respondeu com receio imaginando se ele iria acreditar.

- Ah sim...Neste caso... – E retirou o sobretudo verde musgo entregando-o na mão dela.

- E a boina... – Pediu apontando para a boina vermelha que ele também usava.

- Claro!

E sai do quarto cuidadosamente sem fazer ruído encontrando-se algumas vezes com os outros "loucos" que vagavam os corredores.

Ao chegar à recepção inventou uma desculpa de que era apenas uma visita que já estava indo embora e logo antes de sair abaixou a boina cobrindo a cara para que sua enfermeira não a visse

Mary...Era isso. Só sabia seu nome. Estava em Londres, sozinha...Sem saber onde morava, sem saber para onde ir.

Encostou-se em uma cabine telefônica e ficou encarando o chão. Todos que passavam riam de suas roupas demasiadamente grandes e de sua boina cafona.

Sentou-se no chão frio e botou as mãos dentro do sobretudo para esquentá-las. Um casal passou lentamente por ela conversando animados e assim conseguiu ouvir algo como "Amanhã pego o trem em King's Cross"

"King's Cross" – Isso era familiar de alguma maneira. Não lembrava ao certo o que isso significava, mas era familiar...

Mais alguns minutos encarando o chão e cinco libras caíram ali perto. Alguém estava entregando-lhe uma esmola. Não olhou para cima para ver quem era o doador, apenas pegou o dinheiro e levantou-se.

Ficou em pé no meio fio perto de um semáforo. Enquanto todos atravessavam, ela apenas ficou para ali em pé.

- Precisa de um táxi, Srta? – Um jovem perguntou vestido com um quepe e uniforme.

- Ah...sim. Isso seria bom.

O jovem fez sinal com a mão e logo um táxi apareceu. Ele abriu a porta para ela e fechou-a gentilmente.

- Para onde deseja ir? – Perguntou o taxista ligando o taxímetro.

- King's Cross...

A estação estava bastando movimentada e ela apenas ficou na porta sem saber o que fazer dali para frente. Não seria uma boa idéia pegar um trem e ir a outro lugar desconhecido. Devia permanecer em Londres e tentar procurar sinais de reconhecimento.

Encostada perto da porta da estação, todos a olhavam como maluca devido a suas roupas. Resolveu caminhar por ali perto. Estava começando a se preocupar com o lugar que passaria noite, ainda mais nevando daquele jeito.

Caminhou uns quatro quarteirões para a esquerda e continuava a subir a rua observando a neve caindo nos jardins das casas tão grandes e bonitas. Como queria estar aquecida por uma lareira e vestindo algo confortável.

Notou algo estranho. Parecia que a numeração das residências estava errada. Não havia nenhuma casa entre a 10 e a 14.

"Está faltando o 12" – Pensou. Rapidamente algo lhe veio à mente. Algo relacionado ao numero doze. Ficou remoendo o numero na cabeça tentando lembrar o que o ele significava.

- Largo...12... – Repetia alto ecoando pela rua deserta. – Largo Grimmauld,12.

E sem perceber uma casa havia se materializado entre as 10 e 14. Uma enorme casa. Não tão bonita quanto às outras, essa tinha uma aparência muito antiga.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho e começou a pensar em todas as loucuras que já tinha visto e ouvido naquele dia. Deu passos em direção a soleira da casa e decidiu entrar. Era melhor passar a noite ali do que do lado de fora no frio.

Bateu na porta engolindo em seco. Quem será que morava naquela casa tão assustadora?

Recuou um pouco, mas tarde demais: alguém já estava vindo abrir a porta.

- Ninfadora? – O homem perguntou ao ver a menina do lado de fora.

Ela ficou calada olhando atônita para ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Está frio ai fora, venha...

- Quem...é você? – Ela perguntou enquanto era puxada por ele para dentro de casa.

- Você e suas brincadeira Tonks... – Ele sorriu. Aquele homem também era familiar. Era jovem, mas sua aparência era cansada e apesar de sua juventude já possuía cabelos grisalhos.

- Eu conheço você? – Perguntou ela ainda assustada.

Ele perdeu o sorriso.

- Você está bem, Tonks? Não se lembra de mim?

- Bem...você é familiar...

- Da onde está vindo?

- Acho que de um hospital, mas... – Era tudo muito confuso em sua cabeça.

- Então é verdade. – Ele disse sério. – Você foi atingida por um feitiço da memória.

"Ah não! Feitiços de novo!"

- Olha... eu já ouvi hoje sobre feitiços e não entendi nada.

- Ora, mas você é uma bruxa. – Ele voltou a sorrir. Mas logo se arrependeu de ter falado tão rápido. Ela o olhava mais aterrorizada.

- Uma bruxa? – Repetiu.

- Venha vou preparar um chá para você. – Ele pegou no braço dela, mas a moça recuou. – Vou explicar-lhe tudo. É só você confiar em mim.

Ela sentiu vontade de fugir dali. Não queria mais ouvir o homem maluco falando, mas algo dentro de si dizia para confiar nele.

Os dois foram até a cozinha. O homem dirigiu-se a pia e encheu a chaleira com água. Ela observava o lugar atentamente.

- Bem... – Ele começou acendendo o fogão e depositando a chaleira. – Em primeiro lugar você é uma bruxa. E o motivo de sua amnésia se deve exatamente ao que os bruxos fazem: feitiços.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira à mesa e fez sinal para ela fazer o mesmo.

- Eu fui atingida por um feitiço?

- Sim. E foi um feitiço muito forte pelo que vejo. Você perdeu totalmente a memória. – Ele a encarou seriamente por um momento. Depois girou os olhos pela cozinha. – Esta vendo essa casa... Ela pertenceu à sua família.

- Minha família? – Finalmente descobria algo sobre sua família.

- Ah sim...Essa casa pertencia aos Black, mas você nunca morou nela. – Ele se espreguiçou na cadeira. – Sua mãe, uma bruxa legitima, casou-se com um trouxa. Ou seja, casou-se com alguém não bruxo e foi abolida da família.

A menina o ouvia com atenção mesmo sem acreditar em uma palavra.

- Você estudou em uma escola de bruxaria durante sete anos e depois se tornou auror. Um cargo importantíssimo no Ministério da Magia.

Ministério da Magia. – Isso também era familiar.

- Ministério da Magia? – Ela repetiu pensativa.

- Sim. Você trabalha lá há dois anos.

- Eu ainda trabalho lá?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. Nesse momento a chaleira começou a chiar e logo o homem se levantou para despejar a água em duas xícaras.

- Você também é bruxo? – A menina perguntou aceitando o chá.

- Sou. – Ele respondeu sentando-se novamente. – E você já me conhece há alguns anos...

Ela deu um gole no chá.

- As pessoas no hospital me chamavam de Mary, mas você me chamou de...

- Ninfadora. – Ele completou sorrindo. – Você odeia mas é o seu nome. E Tonks é seu sobrenome.

Ela deu outro gole demorado.

- Eu não posso ser uma bruxa... – Disse convencida.

- Mas você é.

- Eu não posso ser...não há como provar.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. Depois deu mais um gole no chá.

- Meus pais moram aonde? – Tonks perguntou.

- Sua mãe mora em São Petersburgo. Seu pai faleceu há algum tempo.

- Não sei se posso acreditar em você. Dizendo-me que sou bruxa e tudo mais...

Ele riu.

- Realmente Tonks, você não era tão teimosa. – E colocou a xícara em cima da mesa. – Pois bem. Nós vamos à São Petersburgo e ai te provo que é bruxa, ou melhor, sua mãe te prova.

Ela o encarou por breves instantes. Esse homem era interessante e com certeza estava sendo amigável até ali.

Tonks se debruçou sobre a mesa e estendeu a mão.

- Fechado. – Disse séria.

- Fechado. – Ele apertou sua mão com força.

- A propósito... Qual o seu nome? – Tonks perguntou voltando ao seu lugar.

- Remo Lupin.


	2. Alastor Moody

Então lá estava Tonks, sentada na cozinha de uma casa estranha com um homem estranho fazendo a proposta de levá-la até a Rússia para conhecer sua mãe. Parecia uma insanidade para alguém que nem se lembrava do nome.

- Ah bem... – Lupin se dirigiu a porta da cozinha. – Se quiser posso mostrar o quarto em que poderá dormir hoje.

- Certamente. – Tonks se levantou e os dois subiram as escadas de madeira antiga que emitia rangidos terríveis enquanto subiam.

Lupin abriu a porta do primeiro quarto do corredor. Duas camas velhas e bastante empoeiradas "enfeitavam" o aposento junto com uma janela de vidro rachado.

- Não é muito apresentável... – Começou ele rindo. – Mas...

- É melhor do que dormir na rua. – Ela completou certa do que estava falando.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale comigo. Estarei na sala. – E fechou a porta assim que Tonks entrou.

Já passavam das oito e o dia havia sido perturbado. Lupin ainda não acreditava na fuga de Tonks sem memória do St Mungu's. No começo achava sua idéia de levá-la à Rússia um tanto precipitada e talvez até perigosa mas agora já estava achando a idéia interessante.

Depois de se jogar em um sofá perto da lareira ergueu sua varinha.

- Incêndio! – Apontou para a lareira fria e cheia de cinzas. Logo uma labareda tomou conta da lenha e o fogo apareceu. As chamas esquentavam lentamente a sala e Lupin já estava sonolento de mais para não pegar no sono com o crepitar delas.

Seus olhos se fechavam lentamente e depois de um último suspiro ele finalmente adormeceu.

PAFT!

Uma batida na porta fez o homem acordar assustado. Lupin procurou a varinha atirada do outro lado do sofá e se levantou cuidadosamente.

- Abra, pombas! Estou congelando aqui fora! – A voz grossa e forte vinha do lado de fora. Lupin conhecia essa voz.

- Alastor? – Ele abriu a porta correndo. Depois deixou o homem entrar.

- Ora, como pode demorar tanto para abrir uma porta, Lupin? – Moody tirou o casaco cheio de neve e o pendurou.

- Eu estava cochilando.

- Ah bem...vejo que esteve vigilante esses dias. – Seu olho tonto e seu olho normal encaravam Lupin de cima a baixo. – Pela sua cara...

- Adivinha quem encontrei hoje batendo à minha porta?

- Quem? – Perguntou Moody sentando-se e abrindo uma garrafa de uísque que encontrara ali perto.

- Ninfadora Tonks.

- E o que tem isso?

- Você deve saber que ela perdeu a memória... – Lupin sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Moody.

- Não. Não sabia disso. – Seu olho tonto agora girava pela casa. – Presumo que foi atacada enquanto estava vigiando.

- Disso eu não sei. Mas o fato é que quando contei que era bruxa ela simplesmente não acreditou. – Contou Lupin mantendo o ar calmo.

- Não, eh? – Moody ofereceu a garrafa à Lupin que recusou gentilmente. – Estranho...E o que pretende fazer?

- Eu já fiz algo. – Ele sorriu. – A convidei para ir até a Rússia conhecer sua mãe a qual Tonks também não acredita que seja bruxa.

- Até a Rússia? – Moody se engasgou com o uísque. – Ficou louco, Lupin?

- Não exatamente. Ir até a Rússia pode ser lucrativo.

- Explique.

- Andrômeda não vê Tonks há prováveis quatro anos. Deve certamente estar se perguntando onde a filha está agora...Você sabe como Andrômeda não ousa mais por os pés na Grã-Bretanha agora que suas irmãs viraram comensais.

Moody não disse nada e deixou Lupin prosseguir.

- Eu estava imaginando então...seria bom rever a filha depois de quatro anos Seria bom rever a mãe que está esquecida por sua amnésia. Por trás disso pode haver uma grande recompensa...

- Você está sugerindo que?

- Andrômeda nos recompense por levar Tonks à ela.

Moody finalmente acabou com o uísque e passou novamente a encarar.

- Quando você diz nos recompense você quer dizer que...

- Você pode me ajudar.

- Entendo. – Moody deu uma risadinha. – Bem pensado, rapaz.

- Obrigado, Alastor. – Lupin levantou-se. – Eu vou me retirar. Tonks está lá em cima descansando. Amanhã posso contá-la que irá conosco.

- Ótimo. – E depois fez a garrafa de uísque desaparecer.

Na manhã seguinte Tonks acordou cedo, mas não tão cedo quanto Lupin que já estava na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou ele sentado lendo jornal.

- Bom dia. – Tonks sentou-se também e serviu-se de algumas torradas que provavelmente Lupin havia deixado para ela.

- Tonks. – Ele fechou o jornal e a encarou. – Hoje quero que conheça alguém.

A menina não disse nada por estar com metade da boca cheia de torrada.

Lupin se levantou e correu até a sala. Voltou trazendo Moody que tinha o olho tonto ainda girando.

Tonks ficou ao mesmo tempo assustada e conformada. Estava se lembrando daquele homem também. O olho dele...

- Bom dia. Alastor Moody – Ele apertou a mão de Tonks. E quando esta finalmente terminou a torrada pode dizer:

- Sou Ninfadora Tonks. Ou pelo menos ele diz que sou. – E apontou para Lupin.

- Ah sim, eu a conheço. – Moody sorriu para ela.

- Tonks, Moody nos acompanhará até a Rússia. – Lupin contou a novidade à menina que simplesmente tomou uma atitude indiferente.

- Ah sim, certo... – E serviu-se de outra torrada. – Quando partiremos?

- Hoje mesmo. Iremos de trem até a Alemanha. – Informou Lupin. – Alastor, conseguiu passagens?

- Consegui. De fato poderemos partir hoje á tarde.

- Hoje mesmo? – Assustou-se Tonks.

Os dois apenas se olharam.


	3. Escondidos no bagageiro

- Ciça...Ciça! Estou falando com você!

- Sim, Bella...

Narcisa se virou para Bellatrix com certa impaciência.

- Eu estava pensando... – A voz de Bellatrix ia ecoando entre os barrancos perto do rio sujo, onde já haviam estado há mais de um ano atrás. – Nossa irmã, Andrômeda, já morreu certo?

Narcisa bufou.

- Eu acho que não, Bella.

- Como assim você acha que não? Ela tem de estar morta! Não a vejo há anos!

- Pois é. – Narcisa ainda se mostrava impaciente e completamente desinteressada na conversa.

- Ela tem filhos, certo? Aquela traidora do sangue...

- Pelo o que eu sei, ela tem sim uma filha.

- Ah, mas que vontade de... – Bellatrix ficou vermelha por um momento, depois relaxou. – Hei espera... Um de meus primos queridos já se foi. Só falta um, no caso duas traidoras de sangue.

Narcisa percebeu o ar pensativo maligno de sua irmã.

- Bellatrix, você não está pensando em...

- Deixe-me em paz, Narcisa! – E antes de aparatar ergueu a varinha para uma raposa esquelética no capim alto que caiu dura ao receber um lampejo verde.

- Depois você me diz quanto custou para eu te pagar. – Ordenou Tonks quando os três chegaram à estação.

- Não diga isso. Você não precisa me pagar! – Lupin interpôs a menina. - Eu sou o responsável de levá-la até sua mãe.

Tonks sorriu em gratidão. Estava começando a se sentir mal por ter desconfiado ele no começo.

- Ai vem o trem. – Moody apontou para o trem que se aproximava lentamente. – Deixa que eu pego isso. – E segurou a única mala.

Lupin deixou a menina subir primeiro depois fez sinal de positivo à Moody que retribuiu o mesmo sinal.

- Essa aqui parece ser ótima. – Tonks abriu a porta de uma cabine logo no começo do corredor. – Entrem.

Lupin e Moody entraram. Enquanto Lupin botava a mala no bagageiro de cima, Moody observava atentamente as passagens.

- Eu vou ali atrás checar uma coisa nas passagens. – E saiu apressado com seu olho tonto dando voltas.

Tonks se deitou em um dos bancos e ficou encarando o teto, girando a boina entre os dedos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou virando-se para Lupin que a observava.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu imediatamente. – Ah veja! O trem já está se movendo!

E realmente a estação já passava diante de seus olhos. A paisagem ia se tornando mais natural passados alguns minutos depois da partida.

- Moody está demorando, não? – Perguntou Tonks se sentando de novo.

- Ele já deve estar voltando... – Lupin respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal que lia.

Mas Moody não voltava. E depois de quarenta minutos de espera pode-se ouvir alguns passos apressados pelo corredor. Então a porta da cabine se abriu bruscamente.

- Venham rápido!

- O que?

- Venham! Depois explico! – E Moody fechou novamente a porta depois que os dois saíram apressados. – Para o bagageiro!

- Bagageiro? Moody... – Lupin tentou falar, mas foi empurrado para a porta de trás do vagão.

- Ande!

- Você espera que eu pule?

- Vamos homem! – E Moody empurrou Lupin que por pouco não caiu se segurando na maçaneta da porta do bagageiro.

O trem ia pegando uma velocidade imensa e podiam-se ver os trilhos passando na velocidade da luz embaixo de seus pés.

Lupin abriu a porta do vagão de bagagem com extremo cuidado para não cair. Moody foi o segundo a pular e também quase se desequilibrou.

- Tonks, é a sua vez! – Lupin gritou devido ao grande barulho que o trem fazia.

Ela continuava imóvel olhando aterrorizada para os trilhos e algumas vezes para o vagão a sua frente.

- Me dê a sua mão! – Era Lupin que gritava de novo estendendo a mão o máximo possível se segurando na porta. Mas, Tonks porém não conseguia se mexer.

- Eu não sei se consigo! – Ela gritou.

- Confia em mim!

Então Tonks parou de olhar os trilhos e passou a encarar Lupin. Tomou a mão dele tão forte que achou que tinha quebrado alguns dedos. Depois saltou em direção ao outro vagão empurrando Lupin para dentro.

Os dois caíram em cima de algumas malas. Tonks mantinha os olhos comprimidos e a respiração falhada assim como Lupin que parecia que lhe faltava ar. Quando os olhos dela se abriram se depararam com a posição não muito apresentável em que estavam e levantou-se rápido.

Lupin também se levantou e fechou logo a porta.

- Moody o que aconteceu? – Perguntou sério.

- As passagens! Elas são falsas, assim como os passaportes e os vistos! – Moody respondeu deixando Tonks um pouco assustada. – Quando o condutor viesse checar nós seriamos expulsos na primeira parada!

- Você quer dizer que...o que é isso? – Lupin notou algo estranho do lado de fora do trem. Apressou-se até a janela, mas quando observou o exterior não encontrou nada. Então se virou novamente para Moody. – Moody, seremos expulsos de qualquer maneira. Estamos escondidos no bagageiro!

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Tonks.

Lupin observou a porta final do trem depois a paisagem lá fora. Estava nevando e o chão já devia estar debaixo de 1 metro de neve.

- Vamos ter que pular. – Disse.

- Pular? Você ficou doido?! – A menina olhou-o abismada. – Estamos indo rápido demais!

- Ela tem razão... – Moody falou em ar pensativo. – E estamos viajando do lado da encosta íngreme de uma montanha... não daria certo.

Lupin bufou nervoso.

- E se eu tentar separar os vagões?

Moody coçou o queixo nervoso.

- É...poderia dar certo... – Tonks disse com dificuldade.

Lupin abriu novamente a porta da frente do bagageiro. Apontou a varinha para o gancho que unia os vagões.

- Bombarda! – E com um estrondo o gancho se despedaçou deixando agora o vagão do bagageiro livre. Lupin cambaleou um pouco para trás aliviado. O vagão ainda andava rápido, mas já havia se desvencilhado do outro.

- Pronto. – Disse conformado. – Agora, certamente pararemos em alguma coisa.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. – Moody apontou para ponte um pouco a frente do trem. Lupin e Tonks olharam apavorados. A ponte estava quebrada!

Tonks estava pálida sem saber o que fazer. Foi ai que teve a idéia.

- Lupin, a corrente! – E mostrou uma corrente perto das últimas malas. – Você pode lançá-la sobre os trilhos e travar o vagão!

Lupin olhou de Tonks à Moody que nada disse. Então foi até a parte traseira prendeu uma ponta da corrente em um ferro e içou com dificuldade a outra. Esta se prendeu nos trilhos fazendo mais barulho e o vagão subitamente foi a um ângulo de 90 graus.

- Pulem! – Ordenou Lupin.

E os três pularam na neve fofa e macia do final de inverno francês.

Tonks caiu um pouco afastado dos dois. Moody caiu perto de uma árvore e por pouco não bateu com a cabeça. Lupin que havia caído de joelhos se levantou rapidamente.

- Nunca mais ando de trem! – Disse indignado tirando a neve das vestes.


End file.
